The invention addresses different problems related to the use of switching amplifiers. Switching amplifiers have been known for several years and have over the last years gradually been introduced into different technical fields, such as motor control, audio-applications, etc.
An advantage of switching amplifiers is among many that a power output may be obtained more or less directly on the basis of the available power supply, thereby reducing the requirement of high-power transformers, etc.
One problem of such amplifiers is, however, that a relatively unstable power supply may have a significant influence on the resulting amplified signal.
One of the objects of the invention is to reduce problems resulting from errors on the switching stage of an amplifier.